Amber, Dark & Light
by SabrinaKiara
Summary: Ciel is turning 18 when he meets a demon girl who will change his life forever.CHANGE?HER life also changes as she is forced to step into the UNDERWORLD,travel to the past,change that past and- destroy the future!Join the Chaos in this tragic story!Enjoy
1. Prologue:My Smile

**Ara:**** I am soooo sorry! To those who have already read the prologue! Sorry that was not the prologue. I typed in a wrong one! I typed in a part of a chapter! So sooryy! You see, I imagine things that likely to happen in my later chapters while I'm in the bath or changing or practicing my music and I always write it down for later. I'll explain what really happened in the end of this prologue! **

**But for those who haven't read the other prologue… the one with the title **_**Her Amber Eyes**_**… just don't mind my apology… JUST READ & REVIEW PLEASE! =)**

**Arigatou!**

* * *

**Amber, Dark & Light**

**PART 1: **_**AMBER: They meet**_

**Prologue: My Smile**

That was 10 years ago… on my eighth birthday… 22nd of December… _yes… I was STILL human then… but that was one of the days I will never forget… HAPPY days…_

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

"Mistress? Are you ready? The party is about to start… Your father and all the guests are waiting for you… and besides, how can there be a birthday party without the birthday celebrant?" a voice from outside of the Mistress's bedroom door spoke…

'_It's Sebastian! Oh great! What am I going to do now?' _the young mistress thought of a plan… but, she couldn't do anything now… she has no choice but to just play along with a fake smile and entertain all the guests. There's NO OTHER WAY… she couldn't get away now with an excuse! _'Why did father have to make it a surprise? Why didn't he JUST tell me? I hate socializing! I hate crowded places! And most importantly I hate PARTIES! He knows that I wouldn't show up… I've NEVER even left the house since… Mom died…'_She thought saddened about bringing up THAT matter to herself… even if it's only in her thoughts… It hurt… very much… just even thinking of the word _Mom or Mum or Mother HURTS_…

She sat there… on her bed… about to cry…she brought her legs to her chest and buried her head in it… to hide her face… that sad, lonely face.

_Swing!_ The door swung open… A butler came in and spoke, he looked rather worried for his mistress didn't even reply…

"Mistress, what on earth are you doing in here? We have to head downstairs… Everyone is waiting for you-" the butler wasn't able to finish his sentence when the girl before him spoke and stood up straight high and proud…

"I am ready…" She said in a serious and somehow determined voice… [**Me:** _INFO: Well, who wouldn't feel like that… she hasn't left her mansion three years now… as if she had been locked up in there…=( ]_

"Then, I will assist you…" the butler said regardless of how his mistress spoke and felt at the moment for he knew she _will _be fine…

"Yes. Thank you Sebastian…" the girl said softly as she took the hand of her butler. She gulped as they approached the door…

_Swing!_ The door swung open once more… there came out of it was the young heiress of the Marigold family… the _birthday girl…_

The butler stepped back as her father approached and took the girl's hand… he faced all the guests who have gathered down below them and spoke LOUD AND CLEAR:

"May I present to you all… my _daughter... the heiress _of myfamily fortune… and my _sweet little birthday girl… Liesel Rosalinda Ursula Marigold…" _

Everyone was delighted to see her… her silk brown hair that covered her left eye… oh… those bright blue eyes that looked at each and every one of the guests… that _angelic face_… as to what they had seen…

"Such a beautiful young lady you have there, Lorence! (Her father)" One declared…

"Yes… indeed… very beautiful!" another said…

All of mumbling and talking went on… they have NEVER seen or met the girl before…

"Happy Birthday sweetie…" Her father whispered bending down to her ear. "Be a good girl and make sure all of the guests will feel delighted in you… and oh yes… make friends with other children would you? It's really much better that way…" he continued…

_Yes… her father loved MONEY more than anything else… he even married her mother just for that… he would even use her (Liesel) as a tool to get what he wants… and she knew that this party was the beginning of his PLANS for her FUTURE… she even knew that he would just marry her off to some heir of another rich family for his own benefit… and that was something Liesel didn't want for herself…_

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

She just played along… played nice with that fake smile plastered on her face… she made all the guests like her… she thought it wouldn't hurt her because _she knew that no matter how much her father tries… there is already a future planned for her… and that future is far more tragic and hurtful than the future her father is planning… much, much more… though Liesel herself does not know what WILL happen and what WILL NOT…_

Sometime later, she was talking to some ladies when she felt thirsty and asked for permission to get a drink… she approached the table when a boy, probably about the same age as her suddenly came in front of her… the boy had blonde hair and he was _smiling _at her… but, somehow she felt as if he was actually _smirking at her._ He held a glass of punch in front of her and spoke, "Are you thirsty? Here, have this…" he said as if he read her mind. The birthday girl just faked a smile and took it from him. "Thank you," she said.

It was much to her shock when the boy suddenly raised the glass over his head, smiled and said, "Happy Birthday to you, Liesel Marigold." Hearing this, she just did the same and smiled.

After drinking the refreshment, the pair sat down to talk about each other. The boy seemed very friendly so she really didn't mind making friends…

At first, there was a little silence… the boy was just smiling at her when she broke the silence and said… "So, what is your name?"

"Oh, I am sorry… I just feel awkward… I don't really smile like that… my parents just told me that I should make friends with you… and I know what they mean." He said suddenly changing his expression.

"I know… sometimes I don't understand what my father wants me to do…" Liesel forced a smile

"So we have a lot in common then, I see. *chuckles a little* It's Jim… Jim McCain… nice to meet you Liesel..." holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you too, Jim," Liesel _smiles_ and shakes his hand.

_*Liesel pops wide-eyed* 'Huh? Was that smile just true? I can feel it… that smile wasn't fake at all… I actually…-' _She thought.

"Liesel? Are you alright? You're suddenly silent." A voice echoed in her mind

"Huh? Oh, Jim it's you… I-I'm sorry I was… d-daydreaming…" She struggled for an excuse

"Phew! I thought that something was wrong… what a relief…" he said

Suddenly… Jim was wide-eyed… as if he had an idea or something… Liesel was starting to get worried when he suddenly spoke out loud, (but not very loud)

"I just had a great idea! It's your Birthday and I don't have a present… Well, my parents do but, I just want to spend more time with you… so, I thought maybe tomorrow… if you're not busy, we can go have fun at the city… Well, if you wouldn't mind, too. Is it Ok?" Jim suggested sounding… _embarrassed_

"Alright… I have a lot of free time tomorrow… Not a problem at all…" Liesel nodded

"Great!" and that's all he said before he left…

* * *

Early in the morning, the next day, Liesel, her father and her butler rode a carriage to the city… they arrived at the auditorium on time… yes… the Marigold's and the McCain's were going to watch a play together. Not just that, they're going shopping, too. It was _delightful_! For the first time in three years Liesel actually _enjoyed_ herself. She was so _happy_, she was _smiling_, too.

Once, she was the lonely and sad Marigold heiress… But today, she was just an eight-year-old girl having fun _with her friend… Jim._

'_Jim is such a great friend! He is my one and only friend, too.' _The young Marigold heiress thought as she looked out the carriage window (they were going home). _'And he will be the only friend I will have…'_

* * *

**Ara:**** How was my prologue? Well, anyway, my explanation: a **_**week ago, after I wrote the first chapter I was practicing my music when I suddenly imagined a prologue… after practicing, I wrote it on a PIECE OF PAPER and slid it into my music book! I was in a hurry keeping my stuff coz my aunt was there and we were going on an outing… the next day, I just forgot about it… a few days ago, I think, I was taking a bath when I imagined something that would likely happen at the 8**__**th**__** or 9**__**th**__** chapter and so I wrote it down in the notebook where I wrote the scratch for the FIRST CHAPTER! That's why 2 days ago I typed in that one and not my real prologue! This morning when that **__**anonymous reviewer criticized me and told me things about the prologue… that's when I remembered! **__**I know I must hate that person but I actually came to thank him/her. So thank you **__**Anony-mouse-chan**__**! **_

**INFO:**** Jim McCain AKA Alois Trancy! XD**

**UP NEXT:**** PART 1: Chapter 1: INTEREST**

**For those who haven't read the other wrong prologue PLEASE Read & Review, Criticize, Suggest, Request… I don't care what you review-it's okay… besides I just want to express my imagination! =)**

**Arigatou!**


	2. Part 1:Chapter 1:Interest

**Ara:**** Ayaa! Chapter one! Finally! Actually, I wrote Chapter one weeks ago… I'm just too lazy… Gotta enjoy SUMMER! ;-) Huh, I'm so admitting my stupid habit (being lazy)… XD**

**Ciel:**** Definitely… **

**Sebastian: ****Master~…**

**Ara: ****It's alright Sebastian I HAVE LEARNED to be MORE MATURE from the previous encounters/fights with **_**a certain someone… -_-**_

**Ciel:**_**tch… **_***glares at me***

**Ara: ****humph… *smirks***

**Finnie: *****pops out of nowhere* HIIIII! Ara-chan owns nothing except some **_**pretty **_**PROTAGONISTS, **_**eeeevil**_** ANTAGONISTS (of course she made them up!)and of course the story and plot! XD**

_***ready 1, 2, 3***_

_***ACTION!***_

_Pairings:__ mystery girl X Ciel X Elizabeth / mystery girl X Alois Trancy (deceased-he died right?)_

* * *

Part I. Chapter One: Interest

"_Exactly… Marjorie Holtwit, Indeed."_

It was an average morning and an average day at the Phantomhive Household… As the usual:

1. Breaking/Destruction of expensive tableware and tea sets- Maylene's doing

2. Destroyed garden- Finnie's doing

3. Exploding kitchen- Bard's doing [Me: _Exploding kitchen, huh? XD_]

It was a mess, completely a mess. [Me: _Duh! Of course it's a mess! I am definitely making fun of my own work using side comments! XD *laughs at myself*_]

* * *

The Young Master was still asleep when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

The door slowly opened as a tall, attractive man, wearing black came in. He brought a tray of tea for the master.

"Master, it's time to wake up now," the man who came in, who appeared to be a butler said as he placed the tray on the table beside his sleeping Master's bed.

"The sun is shining brightly, sire. After all, you have a heavy schedule today," the butler said as he opened the curtains for the sun to shine on his still asleep master.

Ciel (Young Master) slowly awakens and asks his butler, "What day is it today, Sebastain?" he mumbled sleepily. *rubbing his eyes* [Me: _Imagine Ciel doing that! (rubbing his eyes thing) Isn't he just the cutest? XD_]

"Sunday, sir," Sebastian replied. "Your tea is on the table," he continued.

"This aroma… Ceylon tea***1**, I presume?" Ciel said sitting up taking his tea.

"Yes, definitely"

"What's for breakfast?" Ciel asks

"Oh, yes, breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad***1** has been prepared for you. There are also side dishes of toast, scones, and campagne***1**. Which one would you like?" Sebastian replies fixing his master's clothing

"The scones… I want the scones," his master replies

"Understood… Shall we head downstairs?"The butler asked placing his hand on his chest. He had that distinct _grin _on his face as he and his master went out of the room. [Me: _Such a creepy but of course handsome person! XD]_

There were _four figures_ waiting to greet them in the main hall. This was where a long elegant stairwell stretched down to a dashing ballroom dance floor with classic chandeliers hanging from above. Anyway, the first of the four was a _clumsy _fuchsia pink-haired maid with ill-fitting eye glasses, the second was a _stupid_ blonde gardener who never fails to destroy the garden, third was a _destructive_ chef who _couldn't cook anything_ and last but not the least was an_ old weird _house steward. They all had their biggest, toothiest smiles as their teen-age master and his butler came down the stairway.

"Good morning, Master!" they four greeted

"Morning…" their master said emotionless

"Master, would you mind waiting at the dining table? Breakfast will be served shortly," Sebastian said giving a demonic glare at the three clumsy staff (3 meaning except for the house steward- He is innocent. XD) seeing as they have caused catastrophe enough. As~ usual… -_-

"Kyaaa! So scary!" the maid and the gardener shrieked.

"Stop being children!" the chef screamed trying to keep his _cool_ in front of Sebastian but failed hopelessly falling to his knees. [Me: _Such a weakling… he got knocked out! K.O.! Sebastian's glare wins against the chef's so called cool! XD_]

"Ho… ho… ho…" [Me: _you know who that is! The infamous Tanaka! XD_]

* * *

_At the dining place…_

"What are all my appointments for today, Sebastian?" Ciel asked taking a bite from his food. [Me: _his breakfast must be real yummy, huh? XD_]

"Hrmm? Well, before that, I have something you would be _interested_ in, sir," the butler replied handing the newspaper to his master.

"What's this?" Ciel asked annoyed

"Page 5, sir," Sebastian said

Ciel read the content in the said page until he came to a completely _shocked _state.

"WHAT?" he screamed. "_IMPOSSIBLE!_"

"How on earth could this person- err, _Marjorie Holtwit _solve a case _two hours_ after the crime took place?" _'Huh? Marjorie Holtwit? I haven't heard of her. Who is she?' _many questions popped in Ciel's mind.

"_Exactly… Marjorie Holtwit_***2**_, indeed," _Sebastian said grinning

"Well, on my opinion, it's rather impressive and _INHUMAN,_" Ciel declared. "Do you know this Marjorie Holtwit, Sebastian?"

"I'm afraid I don't, master. But it says here in the newspaper that she is a teen-age girl around 16 or 17 years of age having long silk brown hair covering her _left eye._—Oh, she has bright blue eyes and speaks in a serious manner," Sebastian answers reading the newspaper in his hand.

'_A teenager? ' _Ciel thought. _'I expected her to be older… and to think she accomplished something like that… amazing'_

"Oh, listen to this, Master. It seems that she has chosen her next crime to solve," Sebastian continued

"What is it?" Ciel asked _attentively_

"The kidnapping and murdering of young heirs and heiresses… It was said that their bodies were found shaved of their hair and internal organs removed."

"I see… The case that was left unsolved for three weeks now… Even we have forgotten about it. We already have suspects don't we?" Ciel asks

"According to my findings, there is one individual who matches the description of the crime perfectly. She used to be a famous hairdresser of _rich families_ during their special occasions when she was _forced_ to study medicine. I do not know the reasons for this but she seems to have a _huge grudge_ on the particular who have been murdered…"Sebastian explains emphasizing the italicized words.

*Ciel raises an eyebrow as Sebastian continues with an _intense look_*

"Diana, Diana Ferver… yes… SHE is the criminal mastermind,"

"I see… Then, what will we do about it?" Ciel asked pausing for a moment

"She is… at the moment… arranging a ball at her mansion to celebrate her victory in her career… _tonight…_" Sebastian answered with a smirk shown on his face

'_Victory? Humph, maybe her LOSS' _Ciel thought cruelly. Then, he spoke "Cancel all my appointments for today would you, Sebastian?"

"Of course, Master. Understood," the butler said placing his hand on his chest raising a brow at his _very serious _Master. "I must say, I never expected you to actually be interested in this, sir. Is it just me or _are you actually doing this bothersome case just to meet HER?" _Sebastian teased

*Ciel turns to his butler in complete shock hearing his words then he gulped pride and spoke _seriously_*

"I just _want to know WHO _she_ EXACTLY _is…and you know what?_ I REALLY WANT to SOLVE that CASE," _Ciel insisted

"I understand… Well, I will go and make the necessary preparations, sire," Sebastian said as he was about to leave

"Sebastian!" The butler stops upon being called

"What is it, Master?" he asks as he slowly faces the teenager behind him

"Are you _sure_ that Madam Ferver is the _kidnapper and killer_?"

"Most probably, sire…"

"Alright, you may leave my sight and go prepare…" Ciel said waving his hand as if saying '_shoo shoo'_

"_Yes… My Lord…" _the butler grinned as he walked away

* * *

**Ara:**** Kyaaahh! I'm so happy I was finally able to type it! But completely am crazy enough to put side comments most of the time… I'll tell you the truth! I put them so that it would take me a long time to finish and my sister won't be able to use the computer! HAHAHA! I'm so mean… I KNOW THAT! XD**

**[*****1: Ceylon tea, poached salmon, mint salad, toast, scones, and campagne**** all the food… I just got them from ****the first chapter of the manga****! It's too bothersome if I still search for food from England! Just too bothersome! **_***2: Marjorie Holtwit**_**'s TRUE IDENTITY**** will be shown soon! Just wait!]**

**Ciel:**_**tch**_**… * as if saying **_**I don't like you**_*****

**Sebastian:**** Well, anyway up next:**

**PART 1: CHAPTER 2: Boy meets Girl**

**Ara:**** Ayaa! Hope you enjoyed! Read&Review, criticize, suggest, request please! I don't care what you review-it's okay... besides, i just want to express my imagination! =) Arigatou! **


End file.
